Si lo Sabe Dios Que lo Sepa el Face!
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: Ahora los ninjas descubrieron la tecnología computacional, y mejor aun, el FACEBOOK… Sakura Haruno esta soltera. Eres malo… y feo… y me dijeron qe lo tenias pequeño. Solicitud de relación con Karin, Solitud de relación con Orochimaru. Todos los Uchihas lo tienen pequeño DRABBLE/ COMEDIA/FACEBOOK


**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, Ni mucho menos la web de Facebook, simplemente se me ocurrió hacer un loco crossover con estas dos grandes creaciones.

**Sumary:**Ahora los ninjas descubrieron la tecnología computacional, y mejor aun, el FACEBOOK… || **Sakura Haruno** esta soltera.|| Eres malo… y feo… y me dijeron qe lo tenias peqeño. || Todos los Uchihas lo tienen pequeño || DRABBLE/ COMEDIA/FACEBOOK

**Notas de autor:**este drabble contiene algunos errores ortográficos, falta de signos, acentos, etc. Además de incluir guiños, caritas, etc… esta historia la hice hace tiempo y la subi a facebook, y me pareció divertida, más no la iba a subir en esta página por no cumplir con algunas de las normas de . pero ya que, ya esta aquí. Espero que les guste… n.n!

Las advertencias ya están puestas arriba, así que si mas…

Espero que es guste

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Si lo sabe Dios… ¡Que lo sepa el Face!**

-¡Waaa! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! . –gritaba un rubio desde las puertas de Konoha mientras corria velozmente hasta el puesto de rammen.

-¿Qué pasa, Naru-bakka? ¬¬ –le pregunto aburrida la chica de cabellos rosas.

-me acaba de llegar mi nueva Lap desde Suna n.n

-apenas? .… la mia llego ayer :p

-encerio! O.o.. no es justo como sea…. Viejo dame tres rasiones de rammen para llevar… hoy hare mi faceB! +.+

NaruBook! NaruBook NaruboBook

»** Sakura Haruno **te ha enviado una solicitud de amitad.

[X] Aceptar [ ]Rechazar

»** Naruto Uzumaki** **Sakura Haruno Wall: **_a las 15:07 pm 21 de abril_

Sakuu-chan…. Ya tengo Facee!

»** Naruto Uzumaki** tiene una relación con **Hinata Hyuuga**. (L) _a las 15:09 pm 21 de abril_

»** Sakura Haruno** esta soltera. _a las 15:18 pm 21 de abril_

A **Sasori, Deidara, Rock Lee, Hidan, y 34 **personas más le gustan esto.

**Sasori:**_ a las 15:19 pm 21 de abril_

yo puedo solucionar eso, princesa. FD

**Deidara**:_ a las 15:21 pm 21 de abril_

Danna.. no te metas entre yo y mi amor. X.x

**Sasori**:_ a las 15:22 pm 21 de abril_

Tu amor? :

**Rock Lee:**_ a las 15:26 pm 21 de abril_

mi bella flor de primavera….. ñ.ñ

»** Uchiha Madara** ha invitado a **Sakura Haruno** a unirse al grupo **Akatsuki **_a las 15:34 pm 21 de abril_

**Uzumaki Naruto: **_a las 15:07 pm 35 de abril_

noooo! no te unas a esa mugre aldeaaa!

**Hidan:**_ a las 15:38 pm 21 de abril_

Es el kyuubi! Atrápenlo! b.d

**Uzumaki Naruto:**_ a las 15:38 pm 21 de abril_

no sabes donde estoy.. lero~Lero….

»** Uzumaki Naruto **se encuentra actualmente en Konoha _a las 15:57 pm 21 de abril_

**Hidan:**_ a las 15:58 pm 21 de abril_

Ahora si te encontreee! O.o

»** Ino Yamanaka Sakura Haruno Wall** : _a las 16:09 pm 21 de abril_

cerdaaaaa! Ayer te viii! Te fuiste a media noche con ese del clan Hyuugaaa! Ealeeee!

**Tsunade Senju**: _a las 16:15 pm 21 de abril_

como qe te fuiste de fiesta, Sakura? o.Ó

**Sakura Haruno:**_ a las 16:18 pm 21 de abril_

yo… etto….

Fue culpa de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Naruto Uzumaki**. _a las 16:23 pm 21 de abril_

Que tiene qe ver el teme aquí.?

**Sakura Haruno**: _a las 16:24 pm 21 de abril_

el me dejooo

»Uchiha Sasuke Wall: tiene 58 notificaciones

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Orochimaru**

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin **

»Solicitud de relación con **Karin**

**»****Naruto Uzumaki**: _a las 15:56 pm 21 de abril_

Temeee! Regresaaaaa!

**»****Naruto Uzumaki**: _a las 15:58 pm 21 de abril_

Temeee! Regresaaaaa!

**»****Naruto Uzumaki**: _a las 16:04 pm 21 de abril_

Encerio… te juro que Saku-chan aun te quiere!

Ella te ama!

Y ni creas que se ha acostado con un tipo del clan Hyuuga… yo ni los vi… te lo juroo…

**Sasuke Uchiha:** _a las 16:09 pm 21 de abril_

WTF? O.o

**Sakura Haruno: **_a las 16:11 pm 21 de abril_

Naru-bakkka! Cierra el put* pico!

No es cierto Sasuke… pero ya no te amo o.Ó

Eres malo… y feo… y me dijeron qe lo tenias peqeño.

**Sai:** _a las 16:15 pm 21 de abril_

Ya pensaba yo lo mismo u.u

**Sasuke Uchiha:** _a las 16:16 pm 21 de abril_

Yo no lo tengo pequeño ó.ó

**Naruto Uzumaki:** _a las 16:18 pm 21 de abril_

Acuérdate teme cuando fuimos a las aguas termales… y Kakashi-sensei pensó que eras mujer u.u

**Karin:** _a las 16:19 pm 21 de abril_

Sasuke lo tiene pequeño?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** _a las 16:25 pm 21 de abril_

Viajando a Konoha a Desmostrar que NO lo tiene pequeño.

»** Deidara Itachi Uchiha Wall** : _las 16:2o pm 21 de abril_

Itachi! La ultima noticia del face!

Todos los Uchihas lo tienen pequeño

**Itachi Uchiha:** _a las 16:23 pm 21 de abril_

o.O…

completa mentira u.u

**Pein:** _a las 16:25 pm 21 de abril_

Si face lo dice, es verdad u.u

**Deidara:** _a las 16:27 pm 21 de abril_

Muy cierto, u,u

**Itachi Uchiha:** _a las 16:28 pm 21 de abril_

Como cuando corrió el rumor de que Deidara

Era un travesti y se acostaba con Sasori?

**Deidara:** _a las 16:29 pm 21 de abril_

Etto… eso es mentira

**Sasori:** _a las 16:29 pm 21 de abril_

Y eso era mentira?

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, me divertí mucho haciéndolo… y con respecto a mis demás actualizaciones… ya están en proceso, u.u

Ya tengo terminada una y la otra se me borro X.x!

Pero las subiré! Además ahí vienen las vacasiones n.n!

¿**RR**?


End file.
